Hyper Nova
by whynottrypizza
Summary: It's funny how little things like a floating door can affect your life isn't it? I'm serious! One day you could be looking through some random door, and the next you could be fighting a war with the power of your imagination. Life's weird like that. And it DOES actually happen from time to time...to time...to time... to time...ohh boy this is gonna be a weird life


**(A/N I do NOT own any and all anime and/or videogames presented in this story, all rights belong to their respective creators)**

Text styles:

Regular: Calibri (body)

Exitrium's voice: Modern NO. 20

Thoughts: _**Bold & Italic**_

Serenading voice: _Italic_

Yelling voice/Special Moves: **Bold**

Stressing: underline

Time skip: **Britannic Bold**

Episode names: Bauhaus 93

Present time speaking in flashback: Cambria (Headings)

Episode One: The Door To a New World

I open my eyes, I start to look around. All I see is a grassy plain. I get up and turn around, I then see a shadowy figure towering over me. I cower in fear, then it speaks; "Do not be afraid. My name is Exitrium. I have brought you to a world with unimaginable power. I have brought you here for a very special reason, I can't tell you everything now, but I will explain it when-"

" ? _?_ **!"**

"Wait, what? Can you repeat the question`?" I asked. At that moment I heard some of my classmates chuckling to themselves (like little school girls I might add). But I'm getting ahead of myself, let's start from the beginning, my name is Raymond Snyder, but my friends just call me Raymond. Right now I'm in 's geometry class, and for the record I wouldn't have fallen asleep if the class wasn't so boring.

" _Excuse me!_ can you please answer the question on the **board** since you seem to be paying  soooo much attention to today's lesson", she said with a frustrated look on her face, with a heavy sigh I went to the board to answer the god forsaken question.

This is my life, where the most excitement you get is seeing if I can guess the brands on the cars as they pass me by while I walk home. It has been like that ever since I can remember. I have lived with my grandmother ever since I was 2, and ever since I can then my grandmother has always been overprotective, never letting me be anywhere near anything fun. The only things that have kept me sane are my best friend Adam and my imagination. I spend most of my time daydreaming when my grandmother isn't watching me like a hawk when I do my homework.

After I finally get done with the problem and daydream through the rest of the day, I start to walk home and halfway through the walk I hear a familiar voice behind me

"Hey, dude." I turn around and see my best friend Adam walking right behind me. Adam's a small kid around five foot, with short, but fluffy dark brown hair. Today he was wearing a regular blue t-shirt with dark blue jeans.

"How long have you been there?" I asked.

"Not that long, I only just now saw you come around the corner, so I came to see what's up. Oh yeah, I'm doing great, thanks for asking."

"Well _excuse me_! Anyway did you hear about what happened in 's class?"

"First, you're _excused_. Second, no I didn't."

"I fell asleep in class again today had this weird dream, Mrs. Morgan woke me up and then I had to do a math equation that not even Einstein could do in front of the whole class!"

*Snicker* "How'd that work out for ya?" *Chuckle*

"I swear to god if you're thinking what I think you're thinking your life will be a very short one."

"First of all, what the hell do you think I'm thinking? Second, what'd you dream about?"

"First, whatever. We both know what you were thinking so let's not go any farther than this, secondly, I was in this grassy plain and there was this shadowy dude right above me, I think he called himself Exitrium, he started to say something but before he finished Mrs. Morgan woke me up." Then we stopped to watch a fight between this new foreign exchange student and the undefeated Robert Pierce. After a while I became sick of the relentless assault on the poor kid so I decided to end the fight by pulling Robert away from the bloody and battered kid.

"Oh come on man let the poor kid go, I think he's had enou-" just before I could finish what I was saying two of his friends grabbed me, slammed me to the ground, and held me down by the shoulders as the other two started to beat the crap out of me, not long after Adam comes to the rescue by grabbing one of the kids that was holding me down by the neck and knocked him to the ground. Let it never be said that Adam's size determined his strength, because if he got mad enough, he sometimes would be as strong as me.

" **GET THE HELL OFF!"** He shouts as I see him kick another one of them in the groin, then start to knee him in the face. With those two off my back I was able to get the other two airborne with a leg shove\kick to their ribs, then I grabbed one of their throats and choke slammed him onto the concrete road next to us.

" _ **Badassery- over 9000."**_ I thought, mentally congratulating myself before turning over as I hear the other kid give out a loud battle cry and see him running __towards me fist raised above shoulder length in the air, just begging to land a solid blow to my face. I had a sudden flashback of a similar situation I saw when I watched a professional wrestling match when my Great Grandmother wasn't looking, so, mimicking the move I saw the wrestler do, I ducked and lifted the kid on top of my shoulders, quickly lifted him off, and while he was coming down, I kneed him right in-between the eyes, knocking him out cold. Then, after I got done dusting myself off, something weird happened, I heard "Raymond..." It was soft but just loud enough for me to hear it; I just shrugged it off and continued home with Adam, who by the looks of it had finished off the other two guys, but with no sign of Robert and the new kid. _ **"Both must have run away during the fight."**_ I thought as I continued to walk home with Adam.

Adam and I had finally reached our 'fort', (which was the equivalent of a large group of trees and bushes clumped together with the leaves providing excellent shade and cover, and not to mention a good place to sit and take a nap) and decided to sit down and hang out for awhile until I asked "Hey Adam do you have a girl yet?"

"Not yet, but I have a crush" he replied

"Dude you got to reel her in man" I said giving him a friendly elbow nudge

"Yes, you do" He fired back with a smug look on his face, returning the nudge.

"Ah come on, you know **no** girl would want anything to do with a guy like me!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, that was a figure of speech, but I recall you telling me that she talks to, and even starts the conversations with, you. That's more than I can truthfully say about my crush."

"Dude, just because a girl talks to me doesn't mean that she likes me in that way, plus me and her only have one class together, and we have already agreed that we are just friends."

"I'm not saying that she likes you in that way, I'm just proving that you were wrong about girls not wanting anything to do with you. At least you know for a FACT that she likes you in one way…", then I hear that noise again. "Dude are you ok?" he asks with a worried expression.

"Sorry dude I think I need to head home now" I said trying not to have him worry about me, "Gram's probably going to have a heart attack if I don't get home soon."

I go through the rest of my day as I normally do, just lying their daydreaming about what my life could be like.

"Raymond..."

" _ **Damn! There it is again, where is it coming from?"**_

The voice didn't come back until about 12:00 PM, now I don't care what it is, if something wakes me up at 12:00 in the damn morning, I'm going to go after it. I look outside my window and I see something very strange in the field, a door with nothing holding it up, and nothing to support it. As I peered at the floating opening something deep inside of me is telling me to go in it, but at the same time something else is telling to just stay away. "Ah, screw it" and I head towards it. I get to the door, and then I open it, and all I see is a bombardment of blinding light. I then muster up as much courage as I can and then slowly enter the door.


End file.
